Temporary Home
by Stardust854
Summary: Ari and her best friend Lanee run a babysitting service. Crow asks them to babysit after Martha asks him and the guys to look after her kids while she moves into a new apartment. Crow develops a crush for Ari, only problem? She has a daughter to think about.


**Me: So 5 stories in less than a week and no time to actually update them, not a good idea. I'm trying to keep up with them, but it might be awhile before I actually update. **

**Crow: Then why start another?**

**Me: Because if I don't jot it down then I forget it and then I get pissed off and take it out on my characters.**

**Crow: Jeez, pushy.**

**Me: Don't bug me.**

**Yusei: Stardust doesn't own any Yugioh series, if she did then xexal wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

_**Arianna**_

Seriously, how long does it take for a 10 month old baby to fall asleep? I'd been rocking my daughter Kari for almost an hour and she was still fighting me.

"Lanee, will you make another bottle?" I asked.

"Sure." Lanee was my best friend. We used to be from the Satelite, but we moved into a city apartment after Deadulus Bridge was finished. I unfortunatly, got marked. I'd gone into the city on my runner for some edible food and got caught in the process. The mark was a jagged line from my eye to my jaw. Kari tried to sit up and drink from her bottle at the same time.

"You've gotta sit back sweetie." I softly said. She let me gently push her back down. Kari had been unplanned of course. Her father ran off after I told him I was pregnant. To be honest, I didn't care how she happened, I loved her and she was mine.

"She's still fussy?" Lanee asked.

"No, I like holding her even though I really need to pee, my arms falling asleep, and she keeps hitting my face." As if on cue, Kari's long skinny arm flew up and hit me in the eye.

"Oh Ari, you're so damaged." Lanee said with her trademark high- pitched giggle.

"Just make the bottle." I ordered. She giggled again and ran off to the kitchen. I loved Lanee, but she could be really annoying sometimes. Make that all the time. The doorbell rang.

"Ding-dong." Lanee sang and ran to open the door.

"Uh, hi. Is this where L and A's babysitting service is?" The voice was male, probably no older than 19.

"It sure is, who do you need us to babysit?" Lanee asked.

"This group of kids I look after. I really could use a day with the guys. They're pretty good and they'll behave if you tell them to."

"Come on in!" I groaned.

"Lanee, I'm trying to put Kari down. Visitors won't help that." I complained.

"Oh, is she a kid you're babysitting?" The guy asked. He had red spiky hair and steel gray eyes.

"No she's my daughter." I answered. I expected a shocked look or a glare, something along those lines. But he didn't even blink. He just bent down and rubbed her cheek.

"She looks like you." I blushed. Kari ruined the moment by hitting me in the nose with her bottle.

"Fine you win!" I yelled, setting her on the floor. She crawled over to the guy and raised her arms to the ceiling. He picked her up and laughed as she pulled his headband down.

"Aw, she's cute. What's her name?"

"Kari, I'm Arianna. And you are?" I asked.

"Crow." I smiled.

"Well that's an original name."

"My parents were original people." He replaced the headband and put Kari on the floor. I watched her carefully as she crawled into the kitchen.

"Lanee!" I yelled.

"On it!" I decided to learn more about this Crow guy, I mean, I was babysitting some kids he trusted me with.

"So where're you from?" I asked.

"Satelite, who isn't?" I smirked.

"Every rich bitch that's throwing a hissy fit about the bridge."

He laughed. "Ain't that the truth. I've been dodging glances all afternoon."

Lanee gave Kari another bottle.

"Shouldn't she be asleep, not that I'm dissing your skills as a mother or anything, I was just wondering." Crow rambled.

"She should be, but she refuses." I picked her up as she crawled over to me.

"You're a cute little brat aren't you?" she cooed and put her head on my shoulder. I laughed.

"Ha, I knew you were tired. Quit fighting it and go to bed." She sneezed. I giggled and carryed her to her room. Crow followed me.

"Nice place you got here." I shrugged.

"It'll do for now." I put a protesting Kari in her crib and turned out the light. She cried for a little bit before finally settling down and going to sleep.

"I better go, here's my number and I'll bring the kids tomorrow afternoon." Crow said, handing me a slip of paper.

"Cool, be safe. You never know what can happen these days." He smirked.

"I think I can manage." I locked the door as he left.

"He was cute, I can totally see you two together." Lanee said.

I scoffed, "Ha, please. The only guy that was ever into me broke up with me after he fell out of that tree."

Lanee did air quotes. "Yeah fell."

"Fell, was pushed, it's all the same really."

Lanee giggled and put a sparkly pink hat on with the work 'hat' printed in a lighter shade of pink. She pointed at it.

"Look at my hat that says 'hat' on it."

I giggled too. "It's an ok hat."

* * *

**_Crow_**

_I really liked Ari, she was funny and cute. Plus she had a bit of an attitude to her. She was totally my type. When I got back to the apartment, it was a total mess. Martha had asked us to watch her kids while she moved into a new house. They were running around screaming at the top of their lungs and throwing lemons at each other. _

_I caught one and said "Good throw." Yusei and Jack were huddled behind the counter in the kitchen. _

_"Crow thank God you're here these kids are out of control!" Yusei yelled over the noise. _

_"HEY!" The kids stopped dead and looked at me, eyes wide._

_"To the back now." they nodded._

_"Yes Sir." _

_I nodded as they left, muttering things like "That's it, faster."_

_Yusei and Jack stood up. "Remind me why we decided to take on 6 kids at the same time." Jack said._

_"Because Martha raised us." I answered. He frowned._

_"It was a rhetorical question."_

_"I know." Yusei collapsed on the couch. _

_"So. Tired." _

_I smirked. "Then go to bed smart one." _

_"Where were you?" Jack asked._

_"I talked to a babysitting service and they said they would watch almost all the kids, we just need to watch a couple." _

_Jack and Yusei sighed. "A day without being duct taped to a broom or covered with slobber. Paradise." _

_I laughed and sat next to Yusei on the couch. "They were really nice. Arianna and Lanee. Ari has a daughter so she has experiance." _

_"Wait a daughter?" Jack asked. I nodded._

_"How old is she?" Yusei finished._

_"18" _

_Jack narrowed his eyes. "18 and she already has a daughter." I sensed the judgemental tone in his voice and it pissed me off._

_"Shut up Jack, you don't know what happened." We started yelling at each other, our diologue overlapping. _

_"Would you cut it out I have a headache!" Yusei yelled. We stopped fighting, but I didn't stop glaring at Jack. He knew what it was like to be judged, how could he do it to someone else?_

* * *

**So to sum it up, Jack's a jerk, Yusei's hot, and Crow has a crush. R&R, and for the last time, review! They make me a better writer and happy as a bonus. (For me)**


End file.
